Project Summary: Overall The mission of the Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at Emory University is to decrease HIV incidence, improve well-being and, ultimately, find a vaccine and a cure for HIV by fostering and supporting trans- disciplinary research targeting the Southern epidemic as a microcosm of the global HIV/AIDS pandemic. The Emory CFAR has been extremely successful in strategically expanding a University-wide, multidisciplinary community of scientists whose NIH-funded research has led to globally recognized interventions that prevent new HIV transmissions and enhance the wellbeing of people living with and at risk for HIV. Over its 18-year history, the Emory CFAR has become the cornerstone of Emory's HIV research community and has brought the University to world prominence as a center of excellence in HIV/AIDS research. During the current project period the Emory CFAR Executive Leadership maintained a focus on immunology and pathogenesis while also greatly expanding the CFAR's capacity to provide innovative and comprehensive clinical, prevention science, and biostatistical support to HIV researchers. We have also strengthened our ties with the community through substantive partnerships with community-based, state, and national public health agencies that are focusing attention on the Southern HIV epidemic. The CFAR's success in providing Value Added to Emory University is widely acknowledged by the University leadership that has committed $3M in institutional support for the CFAR from the offices of the Emory University President, Provost, and all five units of the Woodruff Health Science Center (Emory School of Medicine, Rollins School of Public Health, Nell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing, Winship Cancer Institute, and Yerkes National Primate Research Center). In addition, the Georgia Research Alliance, an external partner that promotes the growth of research in Georgia, continues their commitment to support the CFAR through the purchase of research equipment and funds for laboratory infrastructure needs. As a means of fulfilling the mission of the CFAR we propose specifically to 1) Develop, support, and expand high priority HIV/AIDS research that will prevent new infections, improve the well-being of people with or at risk for HIV, and move toward the discovery of a vaccine and a cure; 2) Translate and disseminate HIV/AIDS research findings; 3) Identify, train, mentor, and support the next generation of HIV/AIDS researchers and scientific leaders. In this way we are confident that the Emory CFAR will continue to build on its successes to develop a comprehensive research program that makes significant contributions to ending the HIV epidemic. This application is for a Center for AIDS Research award.